plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:GatlingPeaz
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Swampert rox (Talk) 15:38, March 4, 2011 |} |} DP Can you put your durian pult here: http://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies_Character_Creator_Wiki And also thank you for using my pictures of projectiles in the projectiles like star, spore, spike, etc. Zomplant Jelo 09:59, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Files Do you know the main.pak in your Plants vs. Zombies files? It is a 7 1/4 7M Archive. You can extract it with QuickBMS. You can download it here: Click Me! After you download it. Copy these: idstring "7\xbd7M" # avoid possible problems with some text editors filexor 0xf7 goto 9 savepos START do get FNAMESZ byte getdstring FNAME FNAMESZ get SIZE long get SKIP long get SKIP long get LASTFILE byte while LASTFILE != 0x80 savepos OFFSET goto START do get FNAMESZ byte getdstring FNAME FNAMESZ get SIZE long get SKIP long get SKIP long get LASTFILE byte log FNAME OFFSET SIZE math OFFSET += SIZE while LASTFILE != 0x80 After copying it, paste it to Notepad then save it as "PAK". Open QuickBMS, He will ask you where is the notepad file, open the PAK.txt Then he will ask you where is the pak archive, open main.pak Then he will ask you where to save the files, create a new folder anywhere you want then open your folder. He will extract the main.pak files into your folder. Wait until it is done. You will now see the files. DONE! Zomplant Jelo 00:46, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Can you? Can you put your durian pult in my wiki? Zomplant Jelo 06:09, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Gatling Peaz. I see you are following the page Me Smash! By the ways , I made the page. It was going to be deleted. I remade it and its a page now :). Prem Sinha Lol That was fast for Survival Mode --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' :Oh, and, why are some of your edits removing and adding the same content again? --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' ::Are you not a native speaker of English? If you are (as in not a native speaker of English), take online lessons to improve it. (no offense) --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' Click here here สิรธิษณ์ ศักดิ์พิบูลย์จิตต์ 12:39, May 24, 2011 (UTC) big time! thanx 4 the pic --Your Face 18:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Protect me Protect my user page (on this wiki) to level 2. Also, CHAT at pvzcc.Laptop Zombie 06:06, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Please unblock me nao! Please unblock me in PvZCC for trollin. No more trollin, K? plus Can you blok DS Dude in PvZCC for trollin also? MAH WIKI Hey GPz! I haven't see you for days in mah wiki. Can you help me with mah wiki: http://pvzstrategy.wikia.com/?redirect=no Thanks! Vductricon22 T.A.L.K 12:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC)